The last element
by neon rose
Summary: re-written: The Final Xiaolin Dragon, the dragon of Spirit, emerges. But what is her fate and that of Raimundo and who will be the bearer of their fate?
1. Statues of Destiny

A/N: Huge apologies to everyone who's ever reviewed, favourited or even put me on author alert for this fic. Any of you who read this when I update will know that I haven't been updating this fic that frequently recently. And that's because I wasn't happy with the fic. I know how the whole story is gonna go, I've got it all planned out, but it is different from what I was planning when I first started writing it. So, instead of just leaving this fic here to rot I figured that I'd re-write it, and hopefully that'll make me want to update it like I should be doing. So, with all that out the way, I'm gonna go start the re-write of the fic now (and no, I don't own Xiaolin showdown).

Master Fung and dojo sat together in a dimly lit cave, tall statues surrounded them each holding a coloured orb and standing with its eyes open staring down at Master Fung and Dojo, their eyes seemed to follow you wherever you went in the cave.

"This place always creeps me out." Dojo shivered uneasily.

"I suppose it is because you have known them all every time around." Master Fung conceded as he stood up and slowly started walking past the figures and examining each of them. The one to his immediate left was the made of obsidian, a rock formed through volcanic processes, it was carved in the shape of a thirty-something oriental looking woman. She held in her hands a glowing red orb.

Master Fung continued further back into the cave, he walked by a small figure carved from sandstone, still bearing the tide marks of the water that formed it. The figure in this one was of a small old man, the only hair on his head being a pair of ridiculous eyebrows and a long beard, his blue orb glowed contently.

Dojo stopped briefly with a smile at the statue of a tall proud looking man, defined muscles and a set jaw gave him an impressive figure he was fairly old but it was still apparent that he had been very strong throughout his life. He too was carved from rock, nothing impressive it was an indescribable red/brown colour of stone which gave of a slight dust, he had kind eyes almost hidden under a large cowboy hat, his orb glowed with a reddy brown hint almost identical to that of the rock of the statue.

"This is most troubling." Master Fung said, Dojo suddenly realised that he had fallen behind and slithered quickly up to master Fung's heels. He was stopped at the last to statues in the cave. Dojo glanced up at the closest statue, it was hard to look at being made of crystal it was perfectly clear and the features were often hard to see. It's orb swirled with white shapes bearing some resemblance to clouds. After a few seconds Dojo's eyes adjusted to the quality of the diamond from which this statue was carved, it was obviously Raimundo; he looked barely a day older than he was at the moment. His features showed indescribable pain and his arm was outstretched, grabbing the hand of the final statue.

The brilliant white marble statue was newly carved, marble chunks still lay on the floor around it from it's previous carving. It was a teenage girl, no more than Raimundo's age, her arm was outstretched but limp even though her hand was tightly held in Raimundo's. Her face was resting on her arm but was tilted up to Raimundo's, her features were emotionless and blank. She was on her knees on the pedestal on which she was placed, she looked almost as if she had collapsed from a standing position. Her legs were covered with some kind of blanket and she wore gloves as well as the traditional Xiaolin attire, her orb rested on the edge of the pedestal almost as if it was about to fall, it was held there by a few fingers draped over it. The orb did not glow.

"They're both so young though…" Dojo murmured in shock.

"Indeed… are you sure she's about to activate though?" Master Fung said looking closely at the white marble figure and its unlit orb. Suddenly the figure's eyes clicked open sending a small shower of marble chips to the floor, he orb flashed with a brilliant white light that illuminated most of the room before fading to about the brightness of a night light.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Dojo grinned slithering quickly outside of the cave to the waiting Xiaolin apprentices. Dojo grew quickly and watched as the young dragons jumped onto his back, along with Master Fung, Dojo gave a brief sad look at Raimundo before flying off.


	2. Finding Her

A/N: Huge apologies to everyone who's ever reviewed, favourited or even put me on author alert for this fic. Any of you who read this when I update will know that I haven't been updating this fic that frequently recently. And that's because I wasn't happy with the fic. I know how the whole story is gonna go, I've got it all planned out, but it is different from what I was planning when I first started writing it. So, instead of just leaving this fic here to rot I figured that I'd re-write it, and hopefully that'll make me want to update it like I should be doing. (and no, I don't own Xiaolin showdown).

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay sat on Dojo's back in silence each daring the other to ask the question, in a tournament of Rock, Paper, Scissors Omi lost.

"Ah... Master Fung... not that I mean any disrespect but... what are you doing here?" Omi asked Master Fung nervously who was sitting the furthest forward on Dojo's back with his back to the four martial artists.

"Yeah, you've never come along with us to get Shen-Gong-Wu before." Kimiko added.

"That is because we are not traveling for Shen-gong-Wu young ones." Master Fung replied with his eyes closed.

"Then... where are we goin'?" Clay asked curiously.

"Oh! I bet it is a secret test for me- I mean... us to pass up to the next level! Do not worry Master I will not fail you!" Omi cried in glee.

"There is no test Omi." Master Fung replied. Dojo flew lower on the darkened City below them and landed in an alleyway with several turnings off of it, the Dragons climbed off of Dojo's back, along with Master Fung on who's shoulder rested the newly shrunken Dojo.

"We are here to locate an establishment called "the Sunset Café" I will explain all when we arrive there. We will be splitting up to find it, Raimundo, you go left through that alleyway up there." Master Fung nodded pointing away to the almost immediate left.

"Okay." Raimundo shrugged walking off down the alleyway, his back to his fellow Xiaolin.

Master Fung turned to Kimiko next. "Kimiko, you go off to the right." He said looking dead at Kimiko and winking at her secretly, his hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving, she looked puzzled for a second then caught on.

"Okay Master Fung." She replied not moving.

"Maste-" Omi began but Master Fung clapped a hand over his mouth and moved on to Clay.

Once all of the Xiaolin had been given their "directions" of which way to go Master Fung listened, Raimundo was well out of earshot, he couldn't even hear his footsteps anymore.

"Follow me young ones." Master Fung ordered running off quickly out of the alleyway and down the street. Shortly, they entered the Sunset Café and were seated close to the window and the entrance.

"Fo'give me for questionin' yer judgement Master Fung, but ah... why are we here an' why isn't Rai?" Clay asked in his strong southern accent.

"We are here for the fifth and final Xiaolin dragon, the dragon of Spirit. Raimundo could not be right here because he is the only one who can find her but he won't find her if he's looking for her." Master Fung replied wisely.

"It's kinda complex, but Raimundo will be the one to lead us to her, he will instinctively find her, even though we sent him in the wrong direction. She hasn't been in our team so far because she's been inactive... but well... she just became active, just as each of you did when we brought you to the temple." Dojo explained from where he was hidden under the table.

"Hi there, can I get anything for any of you?" A blonde waitress asked sweetly.

"Ah... I'll have a coffee if you could ma'am." Clay replied as they had left the temple without breakfast even though it was night-time where there were, London.

"Oh same as well please." Kimiko nodded with a smile.

"And you sir?" The girl asked looking at Master Fung.

"I am fine thank you." The Martial arts master replied.

"I don't want anything then either." Omi piped up in an attempt to copy Master Fung and please him.

"Two coffees it is then." She smiled noting it down on a pad which she tucked into her waitress' dress and leaving to get their coffee.

Raimundo glanced up at the sign above the door; it said "the Sunset café" Raimundo pushed the door open and walked inside. He saw the other Xiaolin sitting in a booth by the window, he dashed in and turned the corner around another booth in an effort to reach them but instead colliding with a waitress.

Raimundo blinked and found himself sitting haphazardly on the floor surrounded by broken china, spilt coffee and a stunned waitress. She shook her head and surveyed the mess around them.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed picking up the coffee pot before it spilt any more and picking up the scalding bits of china cups off of the floor onto the tray. Raimundo stared briefly at her, she had long dirty blonde hair that hung in loose waves just tied loosely at the end by a faded red scrunchie that looked like it was about to fall off her rather short waitresses uniform exposed smooth thighs with long striped socks going halfway up her thighs that used to be in fashion a while ago but still looked good on her.

"Oh here, let me help you with that." Raimundo offered snapping out of it and helping pile the broken china onto the tray.

"Oh no no, it's okay it was my fault I- Oh my god! You're covered in coffee!" She exclaimed looking up at him for the first time. Raimundo was crouched on his knees, his white hooded top now stained with rather hot coffee. She whipped a cloth out of the front of her apron and tried to mop the coffee off of his shirt.

Debating with himself over letting the rather attractive young waitress rub his chest (admittedly with a cloth to get the coffee out) or be helpful he begrudgingly chose to be helpful.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Raimundo smiled taking his hoodie off and throwing it in the bin not too far from the door. "I never liked that one anyway." He smiled softly.

"I'm so sorry, heh I'm such a klutz." The blonde girl laughed nervously as she stood up, Raimundo caught a flash of stunningly soft velvety brown eyes.

"Wow... I mean- no it's cool." Raimundo caught himself as he stared at her now properly visible face, she was beautiful. She had a gently curving figure, slender fingers accentuated by black fingerless gloves that she wore, full lips and the most amazing eyes. Raimundo looked at her name tag, it said that she was Emily.

"Emily." He stated softly.

"Oh- no no, my name is Hazel, someone stole my nametag so I nicked this off of one of the other girls." She laughed embarrassed.

"HAZEL! WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR!" A gruff voice from an overweight ugly man behind the counter shouted. Hazel or "Emily" jumped before running off to the counter with a brief sorry to Raimundo. He stood there in awe for a second or two before snapping himself out of it and heading over to the table.

"Aaaaand we have a winner..." Dojo murmured.


	3. Stealth and Superpowers

A/N: Huge apologies to everyone who's ever reviewed, favourited or even put me on author alert for this fic. Any of you who read this when I update will know that I haven't been updating this fic that frequently recently. And that's because I wasn't happy with the fic. I know how the whole story is gonna go, I've got it all planned out, but it is different from what I was planning when I first started writing it. So, instead of just leaving this fic here to rot I figured that I'd re-write it, and hopefully that'll make me want to update it like I should be doing. (and no, I don't own Xiaolin showdown).

Wai! Thanks to Nighthawk Malow and darklitespirit for reviewing (even though I've no idea what darklitespirit actually said... O.o) heh, you guys don't know how much yer reviews mean.

It was near the end of the final shift in the Sunset Café, Raimundo was having the reason that they were there quietly explained to him in hushed tones over the table. He lent backwards still very stunned from the information, he looked over through the café for the blond girl but couldn't see her, they were the only patrons left and it was technically past closing time. Hazel as she was called (despite the name tag) appeared almost on cue out of a side door, she was in regular clothes now thick baggy jeans combined with a tight sleeveless red top, he could tell that he was almost drooling but he couldn't help it...

"Sir?" Hazel asked quietly as she approached the large ugly man who on closer inspection was also very greasy.

"Whadda ya want?" He snapped in a gruff voice not looking away from the register he was emptying and counting the cash.

"Uh... my... my pay, sir?" She stammered nervously. The big ugly man looked at her sideways, he narrowed his eyes at her before begrudgingly pulling a £20 out of the register and slapping it into her palm.

Hazel blinked at it in surprise then looked up at the greasy ugly man. "But sir! I worked a fifteen hour shift today!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you dropped a coffee pot and cups, that's taken out of your pay!" He snapped rounding on her.

"But that's nowhere near what you took off!" She snapped back, her previously meek attitude disappearing. Unnoticed to her, but not to the Xiaolin, things started to shudder across the desk which she was standing by.

"Fine. Then you get... nothing!" He said quietly and snatched the £20 note back off of her. She visibly shook, but not with rage, more... terror.

"No! Sir! Please, you KNOW I need the money!" She begged.

"Why that miserable..." Raimundo growled, infuriated he started to stand up. Clay put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Let 'er deal with it herself partner, I've seen enough of girls like Kimiko to know that these girls can take care of themselves, if she needs help then we'll help, just... let her." Clay said wisely, he received a proud nod from Master Fung. Omi looked jealous.

"FINE! Since you're gonna keep arguing, consider yourself not working tomorrow, no pay either!" He growled at her.

"But!" She attempted again desparately, her face full of fear.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OFF. Without pay, one week. Now get out of my sight before I fire you completely." He growled venomously. She blinked and hurried off outside her blonde wavy hair flowing freely now. Raimundo glanced down at the floor as he stood up, a red scrunchie looked back up at him, it was hers... He swiftly picked it up and jogged outside alone, he looked around the find the street deserted. Slowly Raimundo's hand sank to his side and with one final fleeting look around the deserted street he walked solemnly back into the warmth of the sunset café.

Hazel had in fact been in a back alley just out of sight from the café door. She looked up, two dark figures towered above her and handed her a black hoodie, she nodded and slipped it on.

"Let's go." One of them said. She nodded again and pulled the hood up and followed after the two mysterious figures staring at the ground.

Raimundo laid back on the park bench with his hands in his pockets and looking up at the stars, Hazel's scrunchie was still in his pocket he kept running his fingers over it's silky surface, was she really the next Xiaolin dragon? And where had she disappeared to, after all how were they supposed to bring her onto their side if they couldn't find her? More importantly where was she now?

"And there's no way you can track her Dojo?" Kimiko asked frustratedly for about the fifth time.

"No, all I can tell you is that she's still in London. You should be asking Raimundo not me- WHOA!" Dojo yelped jumping about a foot in the air (quite how he managed to jump with no legs is another matter...) "A new shen-gong-wu just revealed itself, and it's damn close too!" Dojo yelped. He quickly grew a hundred times in size and the Xiaolin jumped on his back.

Hazel stood at the door of the dark room, she was as always, nervous. She bit her lip and looked around the room, she was in a grand museum with big marble walls and floors, and in the center of this room was a case holding a valuble rare artifact.

"Go on, you know what to do." One of the dark figures urged. She nodded and stuffed her hand in her pocket for her scrunchie to tie her hair back.

"What where's it gone?" She mumbled, she paused, the dark figures were getting impatient. She took her boots off and pulled one of the laces out and roughly tied her hair back into a tight bun with it, the last thing she needed was her hair getting in the way.

She stepped forward into the room, she took a deep breath and her eyes closed. Sliding back half open they glowed a creamy white with no pupils or irises, moving on an instinct she couldn't quite understand she dived forward, slowly and gracefully missing every infra-red security beam with a series of acrobatic maneuvers. Coming to a halt at the center of the room she stood in front of the exhibit. She blinked as if coming out of a trance and her eyes returned to normal, they scanned quickly over the writing on the pedestal of the exhibit.

"The Sword of Light... psh, sounds like something outta some bad sci-fi movie." Hazel muttered touching the top of the glass and easing it up slowly, she altered her hand positions again to avoid security sensors with a quick glow of her eyes and an impulse to do so.

She bent down and placed the glass case on the ground below her, her eyes slid over to look at the artifact. It was the hilt of a sword, ornate and beautiful in it's own right, it sat there gleaming with a colour that was not quite bronze and not quite gold... but some mysterious colour in between. She felt strangely mystified by the object, she leant in closer and inspected it, it had holes in the side as if gems were once embedded there. She reached a hand slowly towards it, her fingers touched the metal, it was strangely warm and almost unnervingly smooth despite the ornate decoration. Her left hand clasped the sword, or rather the hilt as that was all there was to grasp of the sword as the blade was obviously missing. Or was it? She looked at the hilt in her hand and saw no hole or groove for the blade of the weapon to fit into. She rolled it around her hands, it was lightweight and just the right size for her hands, she grasped the sword hilt in both hands firmly and a tingling sensation in her hands appeared and the hilt of the sword got hot a bright light shot out from the sword. Hazel jumped and screamed, her foot kicking backwards into a security beam, she swore loudly and made a break for the door, just making it underneath the metal door that slid down the seal the room and managing to escape.

From the roof and the glass skylight the Xiaolin sat there dumbfounded having watched the whole display below them. Dojo increased his size and flew off quickly before the police arrived.


End file.
